Recommended Characters Adventures
INFO: This is a story i made with my own imagination.This will include the 50-ish recomended characters and others (Like OC's Object shows charcters blah blah). The Episode will be fun! Also you can only Edit with my permision (the exception of that is Nemolee.exe), for characters suggestion out it in the comments, And i will consider doing that so. Characters (Will be updated.)Just so you know, Balloony, Cake, Eggy, Basketball, and Barf Bag have different genders in BFB. But this was made before the genders for BFB were announced. If you want proof, go to Satomi's twitter. Hope you don't get confused! *Balloony Yxpereia Callocinni Palamela-Balloony-16-Female-Main protagonist *Gaty Alexandra Eriksen-Blix-Gaty-14-Female-Balloony's best friend *Fanny Jackson- Fanny-16-Male-Clock's best friend *Clockwork Cody Reed-Clock-17-Male-Basketball's Friend *Micheal BThe B doesn't mean anything.Johnson Jr.- Basketball-16-Male-One of Balloony's friends and one of the best athletes in the school. *Josephine "Cake" Loyout-Cake-14-Female-Gaty's Best Friend *Eggnoguts Pablo the 3rd-Eggy-16-Male-One of the pranksters, as told by Balloony. *Barfer Barf Baggy Joseph Simon-16-Male-One of the idiots *Bracelety "Ringy" KäevõruBracelet In Estonian-15-Avid Ice Cube Fan *Lollipop Sweet Loopfum-16-Has a crush on Tree, but she's too shy to say it Episode 1:My Name is..............................Balloony! Balloony:Hi, My name is Balloony and i live North-east GoikyWhere every Object Lives. Goiky is metropolitan area, the largest, which includes a cluster of cities on 19 Main Street, I Am 16 Years old and i am in grade 7The Rules in Goiky are very weird, I Moved From BallongilimaczijaThe Land Where The Balloons live, you see Goiky Land it's in 23 Regions the middle one it's Goiky town and the capital, Yoyleland is a de facto Observer region, And i Speak 67 LanguagesHalf of them are unknown I am a girl and i left my friends to move in the most beautiful area at the most beautiful school called The International School Of Goikyland!Yep. PallooncinoBallony father, Pallooncino means Balloon in Italian (Also Balloony dad is italian):Mia Figlia, tempo per la scuola!"My daughter time for school" BallooniaBalloony Mother:Yeah can you stop self-speaking and come down there Balloony:Okay, Mom and Dad! Pallooncino:Okay so mia figila"My Daughter", aren't you happy that you go to the most beautifull school in the whole Goiky *A Map of Goiky show's up marking the spot where Balloony school is* Balloonia:Okay it's like 6:25 AM, I Guess you need to go Balloony:Bye! Baloonia: See you later! Balloony Balloony:Okay, Luckly i have my GPS With me, so i will know where i am going! Eggy:Hi! Balloony:Hi, Who are you! Eggy:I Am Eggnoguts Pablo the 3rdWut? but call me Eggy! Balloony:Okay My Full Name Is Balloony Yxpereia Callocinni Palamela Eggy:So Balloony right? Balloony:Yep! Barf Bag:Oh No... I am not feeling so good! Eggy: *gets vomited on* Argh! Hold it next time, geez! (Basketball walks by) Basketball: *sees Balloony* New student? OK, then. *walks up to Balloony* Hello. Balloony: Oh, um... hello. Basketball: Oh, by the way... *whispers in Balloony's ear* Eggy and Barf Bag are the pranksters here, and everyone's getting annoyed of them. So please, watch out for them. Balloony: Got it. Who are you? Basketball: My name is Micheal B. Johnson Jr. A spin-off of Micheal Jordan and Magic Johnson, two great NBA Players, but you can call me Basketball, because I am athletic. Balloony: Why that? Basketball: It's just better to be called that. We are objects, remember? Balloony: Oh. Basketball: See you at school! Balloony: See you. (As Basketball leaves, Gaty enters.) Gaty: Hey, bestie! Wanna walk together?Gaty Have legs Balloony: Sure. Gaty: *while walking* Anyways, do you hate the fact that we are still wearing school uniforms in this school? They're kinda itchy... Balloony: Yeah. But when I first put the uniform on, I hated it in general. Gaty: Why? Balloony: I just don't like wearing skirts...Balloony is a Girl as i listed before Gaty:Yeah, i think it's 7:45 Am, we don't need to be late Balloony:On it Gaty: So, see ya! Omnes They all go to school a Big school named "The International Goiky School Apears. As they walk to the entrance, Basketball meets them. Basketball: Earlier than expected. Balloony: Really? Basketball: The first class starts at 8:20 AM. Wait... not the first class. Oh, who am I kidding? It's the first day of school! Let's get in. Balloony: Sure. they walk, Cake stops them. Cake: Hi-. Basketball: Hey, Cake! Didn't move to France, did you? Cake: No, my Mother said it was too dangerous. Basketball: You mea- Gaty: That was the TOR.Terrorist Objects Revengers Not ISIS Cake: Atta girl! Gaty: *rolls eyes* Cake: Well, what else? Gaty: I got new glasses. Cake: No you didn't, you silly! Basketball: I thought Clock got new glasses. Gaty: Clock already lost his glasses. Cake: Oh. Gaty: Also, I can actually moonwalk. Moon walking was based off popular Micheal Jackson. Clock: Well... how about that. Balloony: Who are you? Clock: Well, my name is Clock. Balloony: The Clock that lost his new- Clock: Um.... Yeah. Fanny: Hey, I found your glasses. Clock: Oh, thank goodness. Fanny: Hey there, came from Blockbusters. Blockbusters is one of those retails that was a big hit until it was closed down. Gaty: That retail closed already. Eggy: So he's dumb? Fanny: Umm, no. My father worked there before. Clock: AND YOU, EGGY, CAN SHUT UP! Eggy: Clock, I'm sure you can go off into the sewers. A similarity to the TMNT. Clock: I'm gonna kick you and break you. Eggy: W0t m8 (Clock breaks Eggy.) Basketball: Good job. Fanny: Let me blow these pieces away Clock: Okay, Fanny. (Fanny blows Eggy's pieces away.) (Eggy is recovered by the GSMRC) Fanny: Oh, hey Snowball. Snowball: Don't talk to me. Fanny: Woah, dude. You have been my friend for a long time. Snowball: Yeah. It has been a long time since I came to this place. Gaty: Should we go in? Clock: Yeah. Lets. (At the class) Bottle: Barfy, go get Gaty. Gaty: I HEARD THAT! (The intercom comes on. The new principal, Jason Case, speaks.) Mr. Case: Ladies and Gentlemen, I will tell you right now that school is now in session. Please go to your class immediately. Thank you so much! (The intercom hangs up.) Balloony: Who is he? Gaty: That's our new principal, Mr. Case. Balloony: What happened the the old one? Gaty: Headmistress Golf Ball?Refereence to Before BFDI Balloony: Yeah. Fanny: I didn't like her that much. Gaty: I have to agree with you. Balloony: What happened, though? Gaty: SHE PUNISHED ME FROM ART FOR CALLING HER A ART FAIL! (Camera pans to 1 painting, which is vandalized by students.) Balloony: Did she leave perminately? Blocky: She probably did. Balloony:Is She on the show that you and probably me got to Blocky:Yeah! See now i remember you! You were with me in The LOL Whitin the TLC. Balloony: I don't remember. Blocky: *facepalm* Gaty: Guys, announcements are starting.... (At Lunch) Balloony: These lunches are really, really good! Gaty: Italian Beef. Sooooooooo My Fav! Balloony:My Dad Is Italian! Gaty:Oh So you guy's know about the earthquakeThe Earthquake wich happened one months ago Balloony:Shhh we don't talk about this Cake:KK Gaty: I am Norwiegen. Balloony: Cake? Cake: French. Lollipop: So, I'm not the dumb one. All of you call me dumb! Gaty: Oh no! It's Lollipop! *whispers to Balloony* She bullies me. Once last year, she "accidently" flipped my skirt. Remember, the school unifotms! Lollipop: Silly, that was when I was wrapped. Plus, I didn't want you, I want the new kid. Balloony! Hey there! Balloony: Um... Hi. Cake: Well, who ju- Fanny: DAMN GATY! A meme referring to Damn Daniel, which is based off What Are Those. Gaty: What? Fanny: I almost forgot that happened to you! Gelatint: Hey guys! Can I- Lollipop: *interrupts Gelatint* GO AWAY YOU PERVERTED FREAK! Gelatint: Why does everyone keep on mistaking me for my brother? Gelatin. *sigh* Bell: I dunno... Oh wait, Lollipop is still dumb. Lollipop: Ok, I'll be using the other table. Cake: No! Don't leave! Lollipop: *sighs* Fine. Balloony: Wait, she's your friend? Cake: Yep. Balloony: *thinking* Maybe the reason why she hates Gaty, is because... she's the opposite? Gaty: Fanny, there's our self table. Fanny: Good idea. Cloudy: Bye you 2. Gaty: Bye, I guess. Cake: Wait, don't kick me out! Fanny: *sigh* Fine. Cake: Yay! Gaty: Wait. I got a idea! Fanny: What is it? Gaty: RUN AWAY! Cloudy: Bell, what's your plan? Bell: Let's go hang around everyone floating. Cloudy: Good idea. (After lunch) Bell: Ha Ha Ha! That was fun! Cloudy: Yes! Did you see Match's reaction? She fainted on the lunch table! Bell and Cloudy: *laughs* They laugh at the same speed and tone as Scooby and Shaggy laugh. (Scooby Doo Reference.) Bell: And we hit Fanny, and he went flying! Bell and Cloudy: *laughs* Lollipop: Woah, guys! Calm down! Bell: What? Lollipop: Class is about to start. Fanny: And also, you didn't apologize. Bell: One, I don't need to know that. Two, I act like a idiot so do I care if I am? Cloudy: He's fine. Bell and Cloudy: *laughs* Fanny: *gets angry* (Camera pans to Gaty and Balloony) Gaty: Know about Anne? Balloony: What Anne? Gaty: Anne Frank. A real person from Germany. Balloony: What? Gaty: We are going to history now, and the gang's there as well! Our first topic is all about the Holocaust, but our history teacher LOVES WWI. Balloony: Wait, the next week we're doing Germany during WWII, aren't we? Germany become a real topic. Gaty: That's right! Balloony: So we are starting at WWII? Gaty: Ummm.... yeah. Balloony: WWII is a big topic. But... what was Geography again? Gaty: Don't worry about that. Balloony: Wasn't Geography Period 3? Gaty: *sighs* Fine... I'll tell you. Clock: HERE I AM! Gaty: Clock, did you know what we learned in Geography? Clock: What? No, I wasn't gonna say that. Pencil: So, what's the big deal? Clock: Why are you here? You are supposed to be on the IDFB set. Pencil: Um, nothing? (After School, Balloony comes home.) Balloonia: Hello, sweetie! How was school? Balloony: Something tells me it's good. (Credits roll) Episode 2: Gaty's Question (Gaty is seen walking down the school.) Gaty: My name is Gaty Alexandra Eriksen-Blix Gaty being Norwegian. My residence is 1935 Lawrence Ave, 1/2 block away from Main Street, in the suburb of Goiky Town Where this is all taking place., just a few miles from Goiky City. I am age 15, and I have been in 7th grade for 2 years now. I speak Norwegian, English, and that's it. I was born at Goiky Town. My house, it's kinda looks old, but this is our house, and we have no choice but to take it. Besides, our house on the inside, is modern. My father speaks Norwegian and English and my mother speaks just Norwegian. PortNorwegian for Gate: Hei, mitt barn. Hvordan var skolen i dag? "Hello, my child. How was school today? Gaty: Det var flott, mamma. (Gaty puts her backpack on the table and goes to her room, where she lies on the bed. Sprawled on the bed, she thinks about a certain memory she told Balloony earlier...) FLASHBACK (Lollipop is seen walking down the hall, then seeing Gaty walking down, parrallel to her. As Gaty takes a right to talk to a friend and stands still, Lollipop hides so that Gaty can't see her.) Lollipop: *quietly* Oh no... It's her! I must not get caught, but what to do with her NOW.... Think, Lollipop! Think... Think... THINK!!! (Lollipop then sees Gaty's skirt. Stealthly, Lollipop walks towards Gaty and flips her skirt, revealing Gaty's blue-yellow striped underwear.) Gaty: I feel a slight drift... Gelatin: *looks at Gaty* Heh... nice underwear, Gaty... He's going to be an antagonist. Don't worry. Gaty: Huh? *noticed that her skirt is up* EEEE!!! *covers skirt* Who did this? *turns around, and sees Lollipop, chuckling* Hey! Lollipop: What? Gaty:Uhm... Whatever. Lollipop: *snickers* Gaty: Well, hey Bell. Bell: She did that to you? Gaty: Not real- BOTTLE! Bottle: What? FLASHBACK ENDS Gaty: *thinking* Well... I must find out which side Balloony's gonna take. Me... or Lollipop. She'll probably take both. *Later On the streets Balloony and Basketball are Going to Gaty's House* Balloony:So BasketBall, Do you like sports? Basketball:Yeah, i am the capitan of the schools football team, even if i don't have arms i can shot the ball nicecly. Balloony:I Think! *They Knock On Gaty's Door* Port: Wilkomen "Welcome" Balloony: Oh, Hi. Gaty: Balloony, can you come here for a sec? Balloony: Sure. Gaty grabs her fan. Gaty: Just feel cold, it's too hot. Balloony: Yeah, too much Vitamin D. Vitamin D is produced by the sun. Gaty: Anyways. The welcome party is tomorrow at the gym... could you meet me there? Balloony: Sure. Fanny: Also, I'm actually Gaty's Brother. Balloony: Is that true, Gaty? Gaty: Uh.... No. Balloony: Hoping he was right. Fanny: I know you mean me. Gaty: Um... I'm a female. Anyways, we need to find the balloons. Balloony: I'll help! Gaty: Sure. (The next day...) Clock: Come on, get the banner. Cake: Aw... Why is Gelatin helping? Clock: Hey, EVERYONE has to participate! Balloony: We gotta introduce Gaty, she's the best nerd around. Eggy: Dummy. Balloony: Rude. Gaty: Guys, it's just a meet and greet party. No introductions. Balloony: But your a nerd. Gaty: No need to explain that. And yes, I am a nerd. How would've I make it to the national finals to represent the school? Along with 9 other students. Eggy: Cheating! Clock: Shut it. Gaty: Eggy, that's not true. A similar quote to Spongebob. Clock: Yeah! I was there. Along with Gaty Obviously., Ruby, Firey, Pen, Pencil, Book... I forgot the other 3. Gaty: Me too. It's seems like March 4 That's when the national finals are held. was a very long time from now. Cake: Well, let's go! Gaty: Not yet. Cake: Why? Gaty: Not the time yet. It's 6:30 AM. Cake: REALLY! Gaty: Yes. Fanny: I got this laptop for the teacher. Clock: Hopefully not from the 8th grade Science Teacher. He's really mean. Gaty: Dude, he got fired. Tree: I already knew that. Clock: Really? Tree: Yeah! TH- Gaty: Ok, forget that. This is for the English teacher. Fanny: OUR English Teacher! Gaty: Hey, I didn't see you- Fanny: Darn it. Gaty: Don't worry, be happy. A quote of one of the songs. Fanny: Yeah, I know, I know. Clock: Wait. FANNY... *watches what Fanny is doing and conks him in the head* YOU WERE WATCHING BASEBALL! As a random dude said, "Didn't see that coming." Fanny: Woah, dude. Chill. Now I was watching abandoned discoveries, not that boring sportWell... technically, it is boring. One game of baseball lasts about 3 hours. Clock: AH COME ON! A quote from Balloon in II2. Cake: Guys, we are wasting time! Gaty: Nope. It's 6:38 AM. We need to wait until it's 7:00 AM. Fanny: She's right you know. Cake: Yeah, and we wasted 8 minutes! That seems like a lot... Tree: No, we need to wait until the party, which starts at 8:30 AM. Cake: Says the guy that couldn't wear the school uniform because he's too big! Heck, Tree can't wear clothes! It's fine, though. Tree: HEY! Puffball couldn't do it. Bell couldn't do it... Cake: But.... Remote does. Tree: Oh. Remote: Well, I always wore clothes. Gaty: Don't you see Bracelety doing a good job? She's a great decorator. Bracelety: Aw, thank you! Balloony: Guys, it's 6:45 AM! Cloudy: On it! Cake: What? Gaty: She's also a rusher. Lollipop: True. She hates using her time. Bell: Guys! Let's all help! Clock: Sure Cloudy: Um... Guys? The principal. Lollipop: Then, stop dreaming. Clock: I AGREE! Tree: You sound like Bill. Clock: To be honest, I dunno who that is. Fanny: Why don't you just look it up? Clock: Fine. Tree? Can you tell me what "Bill" is? Tree: Nope. I'm lazy. Bell: HEY PUNK WAKE UP! Clock: You mean Bell? Tree: No, Bill Clinton. Clock: DARN IT AGAIN! Cloudy: Didn't you say I sounded like Clinton? Tree: No. Why? Barf Bag: Lets help! Eggy: Sure! *kicks Barf Bag* Barf Bag: Weeeeee!!! *stops sliding under Balloony's legs* What is- *looks up Balloony's skirtUniforms.* Uhhhhh.... Balloony: *blushes* IDIOT! *kicks Barf Bag* (Barf Bag smacks into a wall, staining it with barf. The Principal comes and check the progress. He sees the mess tha Barf Bag made.) Mr. Cage: What is this? WHAT IS THIS?!!! *looks at Barf Bag* Barf Bag, you will be the first person this year to grab a detention. *gives Barf Bag the detention* So ashamed of you. Gaty: So anyways. I have to tell you this, Balloony. Who would you follow... Me or Lollipop? Balloony: Hmmm... I dunno. Both of you guys look like friends to me. Gaty: *looks at Balloony suspiciously* Choose wisely. Episode 3: The Secret of Cake Cake:I Am Josephine "Cake" Loyout, and i am 14 years oldWeirdly she is in the same calss as BB, Balloony, Gaty and Others, in 7th grade. I live right next to Balloony. My Dad died befor I was born. My Mom Speaks English French, and Polish and her name is Chocolate CakeIronic, huh? . I Also Have a little sister named Cream, and a brother named IcerPronounced Izir.. (At Lunch.) Barf Bag: Aw, man! Detention! Eggy: Don't worry. I started it all. Barf Bag: YOU DIDN'T TELL THE PRINCIPAL! (At Cake's Table.) Gaty: Man, that IDIOT! Balloony: I know. Cake: Well, he's a total nutjob, right? We ALL knew it was going to happen! Balloony:So, Friends Wanna go to Cakes house tonight? Cake:Yeah, tottally, you are all Invited! BB:Will your sister be there? Cake:No, Sadly she will go to the other part of the city, too stay a night at my grandma Yoylecake Gaty:And you're brother? Cake:No! He is going to Repeat with his band! Wich Marker, Fries, Firey and Coiny is in Balloony:Oh Our school band. The Cool OnesStupid name for a band Clock:Can me and Bell come? Balloony:Sorry, it only for me, Cake, Gaty, BB. Bell:That is cruelty! at Cakes House C. Cake: BonseurGood Evening Fr. Cake! Cream: CakeyLike that Cream talks to Cake. and strangers! Balloony:Hey that was mean, we are neighbourghs, i live 2 blocks away! Gaty:Me Too! Izer:Hey Cake, I Know you are chit-chattin with your girls and BB upstairs but me and my band want to uh train in the basement! C.Cake:Yeah but not so loudly! Firey:Don't worry madam Chocolate Cake!The Instruments Marker-Drums Fries-Electric Piano Coiny and Fiery:Guitars Izer-Microphone Cake: Cool. Izer: I know, right? Balloony:So BB what is you biggest secret? BB:I Am playing the Piano.Nerdy isn't it? Gaty:Without arms?I Also have no ideea how he does it BB:Yes! Balloony:Okay Cake Your turn! Cake:Uuuh Uhhhh uuuhmmmSUSPANSE Gaty:Come on! You can say it! I Told my secret of stealing sushi at sushi markA Restaurant not a market Cake:*Sweats* I Don't know guys. Gaty: Come on, it'll be fine! Cake: *sigh* Okay. Cake is heared screaming in french at the phone CC:Ouais? Eh bien, je ne connais pas le monsieur! Le gâteau a des garnitures! ES-TU STUPIDE? QUELLE! POURQUOI EST-CE QUE VOUS DONNEZ-VOUS UNE DE MON LIVRAISON, LE GUY A TENU LE BOLON À L'ÉCHELLE ET MAINTENANT, IL EST DÉTRUIT ET YOUU ME PEUT-VOUS ENTREVOIR UN AUTRE? VA AU DIABLE!Yeah? Well, i don't know mister! The cake has toppings! ARE YOU STUPID? WHAT! WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME ONE OF MY DELIVERY GUY'S HELD THE CAKE UPSIDE DOWN AND NOW IT'S DESTROYED AND YOU WANT' ME TO DELIEVER YOU ANOTHER ONE? GO TO HELL! Fr. Gaty:I Didn't know your mom has a delievery station BB:That's coolio Balloony:Is she, swearing in french? Cake:Yes, Yes and Yes that is my secret i just don't want people to think we are rich! Balloony:But that's not a problem Fanny:Yeah, we sneak in your houseIn A Definetly not creepy way Clock:Hi! Bell:Ding-dongNot another one of those jokes Gaty:Oh they came in here! Clock:Yeah, and you have a real raccoon infection down 'ere. Cake: *raises an eyebrow* Since when? There was no raccoons here. Clock:Let's say i didn't free the raccoons from the zoo Cake:'Kay. Balloony:Did you guys saw the last movie that aired "Smart and Courious"Fast and Fourious Izer: It was awesome! University Teacher turned badass criminal and terrorist fighter! Matt Damon was good with that role. Balloony: Yeah, I watched it too. Matt Damon was sooooooooo dreamy. BB:Yeah. Gaty:Guy's it's getting late. We should go to our homesIt was near Dinner time Cake:Right! of them go down the stairs out of cake's house to their own homesEven Izirs Band everyone went home, Cake looked at her watch. It read 9:30 PM. Cake sighs and lies on her bed. Is it okay that she feels like this? Cake, of course, doesn't know. Episode 4: Basketball's Story walks down the hall to the reception desk. A gaunt woman turns her chair around and stares at him in every normal way possible. WomanThis Woman is Just an anthromorphic Woman: Hello, who were you again? Basketball: Micheal B. Johnson Jr. Known as Basketball. Woman: Oh! Hello, Micheal! How's you family. Basketball: Wonderful. Parents treating me really well. Probably because I am an only child. Woman: Right this way. Basketball: Thanks! felt a jolt of excitement as he entered the park district gym. This place felt like home to him. Home away from home, as long as he never moves. Because if he wants to be better than he was before and practice, this is the only place for him to do so. Pen:Hey, BB, Dude how are you? BB:Great! I Am ready for practice, those don't flex by themeselves. *flexs muscles* Coach Russell:Don't forget to not skip leg day.Oh, leg day! BB: Today is leg day? Coach Russell: Yes, we now practice our legs for speed and agility. Now get on the treadmill and show me what y'all got! BB: Okay, Coach. Coach Russell:Also i will make you starting point guard for the next Basketball match. BB:That's great, Coach Dumbbell! But why? Isn't Pine Tree the ususal starting PG? Coach Russell:Well, he broke his ankle and is out for a month. So I hope you do the best, we need to win the match. After all, it's our first game of the season. BB:I'll do my best! Dumbell: Good. that day at school Basketball and Balloony were eating their lunches. Balloony:Well, that was interesting! So Basketball what happened today? you look puzzled. BB:Well the coach put me as a starting PG, And i am afraid i will blow it out. It's our first match of the season anyways. Balloony:Aww! You don't need to worry about it. You'll do just fine! Basketball: I'm more of a power forward. the announcement's Principal: Gaty Alexandra Eriksen Blix, please come to the principal office right now. Gaty:OMG, It's about my application as a sport commentary asistant. OMFOh My fences I am so glad to do this! Cake:Good job Gaty. Balloony:Yeah! (Later...) Principal:Balloony, Gaty and Cake can you please leave, i need to talk a little with basketball Gaty:Okay, I am glad i could talk with you sir. Balloony:We'll leave now, our class is starting! Gaty and Cake leaves Principal:BB, I wanna tell you one thing, just believe in yourself. BB:Yeah, i know. My father says that all the time. Principal:Well, your father, Basket, was a very good basketballer in our school. BB:Really! Principal:Yeah, but one day he broke his leg Despite this, he never gave up and won for us the championship that year. You should do that too! BB: Thanks. that was really emotional. (Leaves) the hallway Balloony:So, you may not know but i have a cousin named Balloon! BB: Ooooh. Nice. Does he compete in II? Balloony: Yep! Cake:Well, enough with the fangirling! Bracelety is comming now! Fanny:I Hate her. All she does everyday is kiss Ice Cube Butt. Basketball:Hey "Ringy!" Bracelety:BASKETBALL! Stop calling me that name, only Fries can call me that! Fries:Correct Bracelety:So did any of you see Ice Cube? Fanny:Did anyone of you see her brain? Bracelety:I CAN HEAR YOU! Whatever, I will keep finding the other part of the cafeteria. Tree:Hey Basketball! Training today for the game at 3 PM. Basketball: That’s after school! Tree: Coach says we should be ready for it just in case. Practice. Coach Russell: Staring 5, can I talk to you all for a sec? Remote, Pen, Basketball, and Nickel walk up to Coach Russell. Remote: Wait, why is Nickel here? Coach Russell: That is what I was going to talk to you about. Appearently Pine Tree broke his ankle before the season started, so I put Nickel at starting PF. Pen: Then where is Basketball playing? Coach Russell: Starting PG, where Pine Tree used to play. Look, this match will be the opening match againest the Glenbrook Titans, and they were undefeated last year. We were undefeated too, but they ranked higher than us. Now, this is this is the first game of the year. Now, I hope you match up with Pine Tree’s flawlessness, since he’s out for a month. This is an important game, and if we get an upset, we will be first place in the entire conference, and send everyone tumbling at our feet. Trust me. I am a former NBA player, I know. Basketball: Will we win the conference this year? Coach Russell: That’s what I’m aiming for. Alright. Game is today at 7PM. (Meanwhile..) Ruby: Hi, Cake! Cake: Hey there, Ruby. Wow. You are already in your cheer team uniform. Ready as usual. Ruby: Yep! Why don’t you change into your cheer outfit as well? Remember, you are on the cheer squad as well. Cake: I’ll get changed right away. Ruby: Be here dressed by 3:30 PM! rushes to the locker rooms. Meanwhile... Apple: Balloony! Band practice at 3:15 PM! Balloony: Are you kidding me? Unexpectedly? Apple: Yeah! Band... Balloony: *holding a trombone* I assume this is for Pep Band. Candy: *holding a flute* Bingo. Meanwhile... (Gaty is seen practicing with Ace of Cards.) Ace Of Cards:Wow, what amazing voice talents. Gaty:Thanks! Ace of Cards: By the way, ever since my assistant diedYou got to be kidding me!, I was in a depression. Ever sine you came along, however, I felt much better. Gaty: That’s good to hear. Ace of Cards: You were the one that cured my troubles. And I thank you for this. Gaty: That is perfect. Band Miss Clarinet:So today, is it a very hard match, our music should bring inspiration, dedication,and to enforce the team to win! So before the repartisation, anyone has any questions? Apple:It's Mayonnaise an instrumentSpongebob reference Miss Clarinet:No Apple! Mayonnaise is not an instrument so stop putting condiments in your clarinet! Apple:Awh! Miss Clarinet: And Barf Bag, try not to barf when you see Lollipop in the seats, like you did last year! Barf Bag: Okay,Miss! Cheerleader practice Ruby: So today’s squad will be Me, Match, Liy, Cake, Hex, Soap and Suitcase. Match: That’s the, like, first time cheering on opening day! Liy: Well, since I don’t have a women’s basketball game today, I guess it makes sense. Hex: Wait, since this is the first game of the season, why don’t we do something special? Liy: Don’t worry, guys. I’ll be doing something special. Match:*Gasp* You mean the double jump scissor flip, that is like, like, super like dangerous! Liy: But I’m athletic! Cake:You have 77% Percent to break your leg if you do that on hardwood! Ruby:Whatever girls, let's do what we can and let's start practicing! Suitcase: I can’t wait for the game! Soap: Me too. Meanwhile Clock: So, what do we do? Fanny: I dunno. Cloudy: I’m bored. Bell’s at band, so... Clock: Wait! Oh my seconds! I just forgot! Fanny: What? Clock: I got 3 tickets to the opening game for us! Fanny:That's awesome, who did you bribe for those? Clock:I Didn't bribe, i bought them with my money, we shall go if we need to catch some nice seats Cloudy:Yeah, I Hope nobody steals my seat again, only because I am a flying object, that doesn't mean my seat shall be stolen! the other hallway Eggy:Ugh I am so bored, Barf Bag is at the band, and Bottle is dating His girlfriend tonight, so I don't know what to do! Lollipop:We can go to the match! Eggy:Good Ideea, but will you stay away from me? Lollipop:I won’t be near you, anyway. Eggy: *evil snicker* Episode 5: The First Basketball Match the match Ace Of Cards: Welcome students of Goiky International, Get ready as our team, the Goiky International Steelhawks, play their first game againest the Glenbrook Titans! Hello everyone, I Am Ace Harlan and this is my new co-host, Gaty Alexandra Blix! Say, Gaty, what do you think of the matchup today? Gaty: Well, the Steelhawks are gambling on this game. They are on all-in or put-out mode today. The Titans were undefeated, first in the state, and the champions last year. Last meeting againest them, we lost 76-65 in the quarterfinal, also last year. Ace Of Cards: Sure is, Gaty. Let's see the team going into their positions. First for the Titans. At Point Guard, Senior Xavier LaPierre. Junior Chris Elmore is the Shooting Gaurd. Small Forward is Sophmore Patrick Hanson. He is a attacker to the basket even though he is small in height. Their best player, Power Forward Senior Cody Ralston is playing at starting Power Forward spor, and at Center will be Junior Alexander Nevin. The coach for the Titans will be Patrick Lucchetti, who is coaching in his 5th year with the school. Gaty: Now for the starting lineup for the Steelhawks. (Band plays “Gonna Fly Now” in the background as the Steelhawks staring lineup is announced.) Gaty: Michael B. JohnsonBasketball, remember? will be the Starting Point Guard as Patrick Dominik Alexandrescu Pine Tree is injured for a month. Remote Tespech Remote is at Shooting Guard, rainmaker. Pen Kim Pen, height is a beautiful thing. To replace Michael at Starting PF is Nickel Nelson Nickel, and Thomas Peachtree Tree, great blocker, is at staring center. English teacher Bryon Russell is the coach for the Steelhawks, his 8th year coaching. By the way, did you know that Mr.Eussell was a player for the 1997 Utah Jazz and guarded Micheal Jordan in the NBA Finals that year? Ace of Cards: Yeah, we know. And also, he was the one that gaurded Micheal Jordan when Jordan made the winning shot. There was controversy that Jordan pushed him too. He sure has nightmares about that. He was teammates with Micheal Jordan in Jordan’s last years as a player. (Meanwhile...) Cake: These uniforms have a really short skirt. Ruby: Why did you say that now? Coach Merriville chose the uniforms. You should've told her in advance. Cake: I know, but I was busy. Liy: There is nothing wrong. (Meanwhile...) (After the preformance.) Miss Clarinet: You guys did great. Drum Majors Foldy, Paper, Picture, Alarm Clock, and Stapy will show you on a whiteboard what song to do next. (The band sits down.) Balloony: This will be a great matchup, Lightning. Lightning: I know, right? They both are really good! (Meanwhile...) Fanny: Got the popcorn? Clock: Yep. Cloudy: If someone asks if this spot is open, tell them it's taken. By the Cloudy. I don't want what happened last time. Fanny: It's not we are going to prank you. I hate pranking my friends. Clock: Yeah, you hate everything. Fanny: Hey! Clock: *snickers* (Meanwhile...) Ace of Cards: Great to know history of our coach. Gaty: Indeed. Ace of Cards: Here is the jumpball, and Glenbrook will take possession. Ace of Cards: Ralston with the ball. To Lapierre. He will pass it to Alexander Nevin. Nevin shoots, scores. Glenbrook leads 2-0. Gaty: There should be momentum on our side, Ace. I mean, we are at home. On the first game of the season! Ace of Cards: Pen will imbound it. He'll pass it to Tree, who passes it back to Pen. Remote will get the ball now, he'll make a three. NO! HE'S FAKING IT? He'll pass it to Basketball, who scores. There's that momentum, right Gaty? Gaty: *chuckles* You are right about that. Ace of Cards: Love it. (Meanwhile...) Liy:Okay girls, I'll do it! Match:This will not, like, go well. Soap:Don't spoil it! Cake:Liy, I suggest you to stop immedietly. Ruby:Yeah, Liy! jumps and does the trick but didn't land well and broke her leg Ace of Cards: Stoppage of play? ALREADY?!!! Cake:Told Ya! Nurse Hat:Liy, let's go to my office! We'll do a check up Tree:Well that was unsuprinsing Basketball:Yeah! Nickel:*Walks suspiciously* Pen:What is he doing? Remote:I don't know, let's follow him, we still have 10 minutes of timeout! Tree:Are you guy's seriously doing this, now! Pen:Come on, Nickel's been acting very suspicious, don't you want to see what happens Tree:Fine, come on BB! Basketball:Sure! *As remote turns on his record button they slowly stalk nickel who is aproaching the other team stands* Nickel:Okay, I'll betray him, but it'll cost! So I want a permanent transfer at this team with a very large prize of money Coach of the other team:Fine Remote:*whspers* That fefeee Nickel:Okay, I got to go or they'll find me suspicious! (Meanwhile) Cake: I got back the news. Ruby: What is it? Cake: Liy is OK. She's going to come back. Ruby: *sigh* Why does she do a stunt like that? Cake: I dunno. Maybe her injuries heal easily. Hex: That's sure the case. MEANWHILE... Gaty: The news just came out, and the game will resume. Ace of Cards: Nevin to imbound, to Ralston, who makes the 2. Basketball has it. Sprints towards the basket, and he misses. Rebound to Glenbrook, Nevin with the 3. 7-2, Titans. Gaty: Yeah, we should know that the Titans are really good in terms of offensive attack. Ace of Cards: That's why we lost? minutes later... Ace of Cards: That's the end of the half. Titans lead Goiky Internatioal, 26-19. Gaty:It seems like Nickel is doing something Remote:Infact he is! Gaty: Wha- (Meanwhile...) Ace of Cards: And here is the band, playing a piece called The Horse! Written in 1918 by Steve Harrold to reflect on what happened during the Civil War. (Band continues playing a slow, but powerful, song.) Gallery 88._Balloony.png|Balloony (Protagonist) BasketballIDFB.png|Basketball (Protagonist) NEwGatymanG.png|Gaty (Protagonist) CakeNEW.png|Cake (Protagonist) Clickclock.png|Clock (Protagonist) FannyIDFB.png|Fanny (Protagonist) Pine tree wordless.png|Pine Tree (Protagonist) Baseball Cap OC.png|Baseball Cap (Protagonist) Cloudy_on_the_wrong_side.png|Cloudy (Protagonist) New Eraser Pose.png|Eraser (Protagonist) Blocky-1454153956.png|Blocky (Protagonist) Tree BFMR.png|Tree (Protagonist) Bell IDFB.png|Bell (Protagonist) Remote-1.png|Remote (Protagonist) New Pencil Pose.png|Pencil (Protagonist) PenR5P2.png|Pen (Protagonist) LollipopIDFB.png|Lollipop (Neutral) Gelatint (New Pose2).png|Gelatint (Neutral) 60. Bracelety.png|Bracelety (Neutral) Snowball Pose .png|Snowball (Neutral) Eggy Intro.png|Eggy (Antagonist) Barf Bag 2.png|Barf Bag (Antagonist) Bottle-1475371511.png|Bottle (Antagonist) GelatinPose.png|Gelatin (Antagonist) References Category:RetroPineTree Category:Shows Made by RetroPineTree Category:Objects